


Shitty Nath

by Nottheromangod



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #santabutevil, Gen, for a secret santa, merry crisis fuckers~, my wonderful chaos sib, speaking of, this is for vee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottheromangod/pseuds/Nottheromangod
Summary: Where Ondine loses it, Alix is the only sane one, and Nath has some kind of fetish for coal.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Shitty Nath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/gifts).



_It was the night before Christmas,_  
_And all through the land,_  
_You could hear parties_  
_And shit hitting the fan._

"NATHANIEL, WHAT THE FUCK?" Ondine shouted, terrified of the scene before her.

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_  
_In hopes that Shitty Nath soon would be there._

And sure enough, the wish came true. Nathaniel was gleefully placing suspicious lumps of black into the stockings set up by Ms. Bustier's class.

_The children were nestled all snug in their bags;_  
_While they had dreams of plums dancing like old hags._

While Ondine was questioning her sanity, all of Francois Dupont were sleeping. You can see the children snoring and Adrien mumbling a demonic language in his sleep.

_And Alix in her skater gear_  
_And Marc in his cap,_  
_Had just settled their brains_  
_For a long winter's nap._

Alix and Marc had stayed up for hours talking, excited for Christmas. Alix fell asleep about an hour before Marc did.

_Out in the classroom there arose such a clatter_  
_That Marc just had to see what was the matter._

Marc suddenly sprang up when he heard Ondine screaming.

_Away to the classroom he ran in a flash,_  
_Just to behold the sight of Shitty Nath._

Nath was chuckling maniacally while trying to eat one of his black lumps. Ondine was trying desperately to stop him. Nath stared at Marc coming in, which was a terrifying sight indeed. Laughing, Nath threw his black lump at Ondine.

_Nath yelled, "away from here with me, to the top of the wall!_  
_"Now I shall dash away, dash away, farewell, all!"_

Nath snapped his fingers and produced a hoverboard. He jumped on it and flew away.

_The next day, they were all disappointed by their Christmas stock._  
_But no one suspected Shitty Nath while they tried to shake off their shock._  
_Their bodies were blue; their faces were long._  
_They only hoped one day they would catch this ruthless vagabond._


End file.
